Tiempo de bebé
by CerisierJin
Summary: What if?... La mente de Karasuma ha dado un giro drástico respecto al futuro que quiere formar junto a Irina.
1. Karasuma

_Los personajes son propiedad de Yusei Matsui, yo solo escribí este pequeño Drabble._

* * *

Tiempo de bebé

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Defensa de Japón, totalmente indiferente de lo que sucedía en su entorno. Conforme avanzaba, las personas ahí presentes le deseaban las buenas noches, lo saludaban, le despedían y demás, pero él simplemente no les prestaba atención.

Tratándose de él era normal, ya que nunca había sido muy expresivo o amistoso. Y más desde que había sido promovido a Jefe de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Defensa, que le consumía un poco más de su tiempo.

Llevaba días así, más despistado de lo normal.

Nadie era capaz de saberlo pero, por primera vez, la mente de Karasuma vagaba en otras direcciones que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Era extraño y antinatural, pero no imposible. Es más, estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

Su mente evocaba aquellos días como profesor de la clase E, la clase del final, con esos problemáticos alumnos que habían resultado con excelentes habilidades para el combate y asesinato.

Desde el primer momento que vio a esos mocosos no estaba seguro de que fueran capaces de convertirse en asesinos del pulpo que amenazaba con destruir la tierra. Pero era lo que había, él los había escogido, y no les quedó de otra mas que cumplir sus condiciones si no querían que sus probabilidades se redujeran a cero.

Eran la única esperanza, y tuvo que confiar en ellos en su momento.

Recordaba todos los problemas por los que habían pasado: la angustia, el miedo, la incertidumbre. Todos esos sentimientos eran un fastidio. Pero por suerte fueron capaces de superarlos gracias a las habilidades y consejos dadas por él y, para que negarlo, _Koro-sensei_.

Karasuma se admitía a sí mismo que ellos habían sido grandes estudiantes, agradecía haber sido él el que los entrenó y no otro. Sin embargo, extrañaba esa época y no sabía por qué. Podía decir que los añoraba. Cuidar de esos niños era lo más…agradable que le haya sucedido en la vida. Pasar tiempo con ellos, enseñarles técnicas de pelea, practicar para mejorar habilidades… Sí que habían sido buenos tiempos.

El exprofesor suspiró, no logrando dar forma a sus pensamientos.

Subió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa. Era tarde, seguro habría tráfico y no quería preocupar a su esposa.

Su esposa.

Vaya, es cierto, ya llevaba tres años de casado. Tres años desde el asesinato del pulpo, tres años sin ver a sus exalumnos, y tres años de esas extrañas sensaciones que lo invadían a ratos.

No eran emociones negativas. Tampoco las odiaba. Pero no las entendía, no se entendía a sí mismo.

Ahora en ese instante seguía recordando cada uno de esos momentos. Momentos con esos alumnos que eran como sus 'hijos'. Unos hijos a los cuales deseaba ver, hablar y quizá entrenar. ¿Será que los extrañaba a ellos o al entrenamiento?

Karasuma se golpeó la frente, un poco fastidiado.

De repente, y como un rayo, una idea le iluminó el rostro. Era un razonamiento extraño, pero plausible. Y estaba a su alcance... claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Con eso en mente, se apremió para llegar a su casa.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que notó fue la elegante sala con un diseño minimalista, todo en orden y en completo silencio. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo la de la cocina permanecía encendida.

Se encaminó a su habitación ahora compartida. Al entrar vio a la rubia sentada frente al espejo, sus cabellos dorados caían como cascada por su espalda, parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada.

Se dirigió a ella con paso firme, totalmente seguro de su resolución. ―Irina. ―le habló con voz grave.

La mujer volteó denotando sorpresa en sus orbes azules, la mirada de su esposo lucía determinante.

―Tengamos un hijo.

―¿¡Qué?!―los ojos de la exasesina se abrieron como platos.

* * *

Nota:

 _Me imaginé a Karasuma con una gran nostalgia por sus exalumnos, y al final decidiendo que lo mejor es tener un hijo para pasar tiempo con él, entrenarlo y así xD Yo en serio pienso que él despertó su instinto paternal con la clase E("qué padre tan adorable eres" dijo Bitch-sensei xD)_ _Aunque creo que por su trabajo (de ambos) sería un poco difícil cuidar a un bebé, y también creo que tres años de casados es apresurado, pero bueh…es un fanfic al fin y al cabo, yo lo considero un What if..._

 _Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y espero que no haya quedado raro u OC. A mí no me termina de convencer, porque la idea principal era relatarlo en primera persona y quizá hubiera quedado más entendible. :c En fin, este fue el resultado._

 _Pd. espero les haya gustado. Viva el KaraIri! :3_

 _Saludos._


	2. Irina

_Los personajes son propiedad de Yusei Matsui, yo solo escribí esta pequeña historia._

* * *

.

―¿¡Qué?! ―los ojos de la exasesina se abrieron como platos.

.

Su mujer parecía no comprender, así que lo repitió. ―Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

Al escucharlo por segunda vez, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy intenso.

Por la mente de la mujer cruzaron miles de preguntas, y la cuestión de que si era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ya dos veces. Observó bien las facciones de su esposo, cerciorándose de que no estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna bebida, pero no notó nada raro. Y la verdad sí era muy extraño que Karasuma bebiera. Así que inmediatamente lo descartó.

También pensó que se tratase de alguna broma muy osada. No de mal gusto, puesto que ella lograba hacer unas incluso peores y de índole sexual, pero eso era una materia poco habitual en Karasuma. E igual rechazó esa idea.

Otras teorías rondaban en su cabeza, pero todas sin alguna coherencia, como si no estuviéramos hablando de Tadaomi Karasuma. Solo una pregunta resaltaba: ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del hombre en ese instante?

―¿Karasuma…? ―preguntó con cautela, él no apartaba la vista―. ¿e-estás hablando en serio?

―Muy en serio.

Las miradas de ambos no se despegaban, y por más que tratara de pensar en otra cosa, Irina no veía más que verdad en esos ojos oscuros que la presionaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

De repente Karasuma reaccionó, y su expresión cambió a una de perplejidad. ―¿qué te hace pensar que no?

Irina apartó su vista hacia la pared, ¿la verdad? Es que no lograba imaginarse a Karasuma y a ella con bebés tan pronto. Ni a ella como… _mamá_.

En unos cinco años más quizá, pero ahora el trabajo no se los permitiría.

―Etto… los niños son hermosos, pero…son difíciles y pesados ¿sabes? ¡ah! Digo, no me malentiendas, no es que no quiera tener hijos algún día, pero espera ¡hay que pensar en el trabajo…! ―trataba de explicarse con ademanes y muecas extrañas―, y tú y yo trabajamos para el gobierno, yo en especial llevo poco tiempo y no creo que sea momento ideal para…

―Irina. ―Karasuma la interrumpió―. Una vez te dije que el ser profesional no significa desinteresarse, podremos mantener el trabajo y cuidar de un niño al mismo tiempo.

Irina seguía un poco sorprendida, aún no se tragaba la proposición hecha hace unos minutos, en ese momento su mente le advertía que todo lo vivido era anormal, nunca había visto a Karasuma en ese plan tan…¿ansioso? No sabía si era la palabra correcta para describirlo, pero una parte de ella creía ver un atisbo de emoción en la voz de su esposo, como si esperara algo, además de un simple " _sí_ ".

―Hmm, tienes razón, pero…

―¿Qué más te preocupa?

Irina recapacitó.

―T-tú… ¿d-de verdad… estás seguro? ―esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, una sonrisa boba y con el rostro ardiendo―. No es que yo no quiera, pero… es decir, el poco tiempo que llevamos…―y sí quería, ella es Irina Jelavic!, por supuesto que quería, pero sin el hijo.

―Sí.

―¡Ahh! ¡Está bien, me has convencido! solo porque soy tu esposa, y quiero complacerte en todos los aspectos ―la mujer rubia le guiñó un ojo, y cambió drásticamente a un tono seductor, mientras aflojaba un poco su bata.

Entre tanto, Karasuma sonreía satisfecho, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en un parque con su pequeño hijo disfrutando del día, solo ellos dos, mientras jugaban y él le enseñaba técnicas de pelea.

.

* * *

Nota:

 _Hola, estoy muy sorprendida, de verdad. Desde el principio este fanfic fue planeado como un Drabble, (ahora es un Doble Drabble(?) pero cuando terminé el primer capítulo me quedé con la sensación amarga de que le faltaba algo (más que nada porque se quedó con Irina súper sorprendida con la súper propuesta que le soltó Karasuma xD)y esa sensación de dejarlo incompleto me estaba fastidiando xD además de que el jueves salió una de las partes que más me gustó del manga y verlo animado me emocionó más y me dieron ganas de escribir ouo_

 _Etto...espero que se haya entendido la idea -u- y si no les diré que Karasuma solo quería un hijo para entrenarlo y rememorar los momentos que vivió con la clase E... algo así era xD ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso es un poco cruel para Irina y solo la está usando como una maquina para crear su ejercito hijos D: (?) Pero conociendo a Irina no creo que le moleste 7u7 jajaja okey ya xDD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado muy OC D: saludos! :D_

* * *

 _Pd: cambié el summary :D_


End file.
